Blue Bird
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the eighth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level seven account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Flies ** Berries ** Currants ** Acorns ** Bread ** Worms * Can be eaten by: ** Wasp ** Hornet ** Falcon ** Eagle ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Swoop Type Active Cooldown time 8 seconds Description You glide fly for 3 seconds until you hit something. If you hit prey or food you do double damage. Strategies & Tips As a Blue Bird * The Blue Bird can eat acorns quickly - two bites! Use this to your advantage * Avoid sticking around trees, though, you are Wasps most beneficial food, and much like the Pigeon, Wasps can and will eat you despite being a few tiers lower! * The swoop ability is useful on offense and defense alike. On offense, get above prey and swoop down on it. Since you go down at full speed, they're less likely to get away, and you'll deal double damage (this can also be used on Non-playable Entities to kill them faster). On defense, go into space and use the ability. You'll go down and you can get away while your predator will still be up in space. As soon as you hit the ground, you'll be able to fly away, so you don't need to worry that much about another predator eating. * Do not go after flies, they are generally not worth the xp, but if one is low on health or afk, you can eat it for a quick bite. Use the swoop ability to help you. As the prey of a Blue Bird * A blue bird generally ignores fly, but if you're low on health, watch out. * The Blue Bird can only eat flies, and flies aren't the most beneficial food a Blue Bird can eat, so they generally ignore them. You'll probably have more trouble trying to dodge Dragonflies anyways, and a Fly generally doesn't stay one for long. Still, stay alert when you are eating Dungs — one can use Swoop above you and kill you! * If you don't have full health, one well timed swoop can kill you. As the predator of a Blue Bird * Look around trees, they're the most likely spot where blue birds are * Wasps can take advantage of a severely weakened Blue Bird to ambush it, kill it, and gain substantial amounts of XP. * Its tiny hitbox can make it very hard to get a hit on one. Try trapping it by another object or player. * Try to gobble up a Blue Bird when it uses its swoop ability. It won't be able to fly for a few seconds allowing you to kill it. Category:Animals